The Simple Joys
by Machi-love
Summary: Lambo asks I-Pin to go to the festival with him! LamboxI-Pin oneshot, fluff


(machi-love speaks: This is a oneshot for my friend's b-day~ Lampin!!! I hope you all enjoy~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IPIN 8D)

Lambo adjusted his cow-print shirt, standing on I-Pin's doorstep. He fiddled with his hair nervously, holding a single daisy behind his back. He took a deep breath before knocking softly on her door, stuffing his free hand in his pocket and trying to act natural. A few moments later, the Chinese girl flung open the door, her hair down and hanging free, her brown eyes blinking at the boy standing before her.

"Ah? Ni Hao, Lambo, what is it?" I-pin asked, her Chinese accent gracing the Japanese.

"U-Uh… I just… Um… Here!" Lambo stuttered, holding out the daisy to the girl before him. A white petal pathetically fluttered to the ground as Lambo clenched the stem; Lambo's face flushed as he tried to smile at I-Pin.

I-Pin blinked at the daisy, then smiled sweetly at him. "I thank you!" she said, taking the flower, their hands brushing slightly, and tucked it behind her ear.

Lambo smiled widely, looking down at his feet. "A-And… I was wondering… If you wanted… If you would come with me… to the festival."

I-Pin couldn't help but smile at his attempts. They had been friends ever since they were little, and Lambo always acted like this when asking her to go places. She thought she would have gotten used to it by now, but even to this day she felt a little flutter in her heart as she watched her childhood friend smile and struggle to get his words out.

"I'd love that!" I-Pin smiled again before motioning to him to come inside.

Lambo grinned, walking into the house after the smaller girl. Her hair bounced with her gait, the white daisy standing out from her dark locks. "I don't think I've ever seen your hair down," Lambo stated casually from behind I-Pin. He thought it looked beautiful, shiny and thick - like a black waterfall running down her back.

I-Pin laughed, a sound like a delicate bell. "I was just about to braid it…" She combed her tiny fingers through her hair, sitting down at a table in her room. She began weaving her hair, her hands going under and over each other with precision.

Lambo blinked, sitting beside her. He self-consciously took hold of some locks of her hair, beginning to braid the other side. I-Pin blushed, looking at him.

"Y-You don't have to help me, Lambo! I can do it myself!" She stuttered.

Lambo shook his head, winking at her. "It's okay, I want to help you. I learned how to do this from watching you, you know." He stated, copying the girl's movements.

They braided in silence, a tint of pink on both of their cheeks. Lambo finished, laying the braid over her shoulder and smiling. I-Pin took it and tied the end with a pink ribbon, smiling back at him.

I-Pin stood, going into her closet quickly and pulling out a bundle of clothing. "I'm going to change, okay? Don't look! We're not five anymore, you know." She said half-jokingly before exiting her room.

Lambo chuckled, teasingly covering his eyes as she shut the door behind her. He sighed, hearing the door close and uncovering his eyes. He leaned his elbows on the table, remembering the times when they would chase each other through the halls, yelling mean nicknames and running until they were so tired, they almost fell asleep in the hallways. He almost did, at least. I-Pin was always the one to set him straight and drag him off to bed. He smiled at the memories of simpler days when they didn't have to care about anything at all, and they could just sit and watch the clouds go by…

The door opened again to reveal I-Pin standing in a pink, flower print dress with white pants underneath. She smiled sweetly at the boy, reaching out her hand to help him up. "I'm ready for the festival!"

Lambo blinked at the girl; she looked beautiful, to say the least. He gently took her hand and got up, feeling her firm and cool grip on his hand. They walked out the door together, arm in arm, and arrived at the festival grounds.

They enjoyed the festivities together – the games, the food, the music – but most of all, they enjoyed each other's company. They felt like little kids again, running through the grounds together, feeding each other sweets, laughing until their sides hurt; they enjoyed the simple joys together, like they used to when they were young. At the end of the day, they went hand in hand to watch the fireworks together. Their breath caught in their throats as the first firework sounded overhead, exploding into a shower of colors. I-Pin squeezed his hand gently as more fired above them, the explosions filling the night sky with reds and blues. He looked down at her, the colors from the sky tinting her hair and face with color.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked softly into her ear to be heard over the booms.

She placed a small hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. "Only because I'm with you."

They shared a kiss under the fireworks, their lips locking gently as a firework sounded overhead. All the people and noise around them disappeared – it was only two together and the fireworks.


End file.
